Cakes And Gifts
by Blackrose202
Summary: It's time to open Christmas gifts, but break get's bored after a while and lacie decides to bake a cake and some cookies for when everyone returns and to kill some time. Series: Song Bird and the Joker


"Ah, Miss Lacie. I thought you were going out with My Lady today. What are you still doing here?" To be honest, Break had been looking forward to spending the day alone. It was times like that he could be as gluttonous as he wanted, there really wasn't anything else Christmas was useful for.

"Hm?" She blinked from her seated position of the family room, her eyes landing on the silverette. "Oh, Sharon left with gil, oz and alice not too long ago. I decided to stay and check this book that was given to me."

"I see~" Darn it, he thought, there goes that idea. If Sharon was upright about his eating habits, Lacie was even worse. "Perhaps I'll leave you to your book then, there's no point interrupting you~" He sang, hoping that he would be able to get away this time. Not that it ever worked before, but this was Christmas, and he wanted his sweets.

"Break, if you want to dine on the table of sugary goodies, there over there with-and I mean this literally- your name on it. Sharon had said she'd be lenient only because it was Christmas." She lifted the book flipped the cover over, gazing at the inside. "Oh, so this is the novel barma told me about.." She murmured aloud, her eyes gazing over it momentarily before looking over the other gift that she hadn't touched yet.

"Oh, lovely~" Break bounded over to the table, piling a plate with several kinds of desserts, still listening to what Lacie was saying. "That stupid haired duke got you something?" He scowled.  
Lacie blinked at the man, tilting her head at his sudden scowl but she shrugged it off. "He'd previously mentioned to me a book I'd enjoy reading for certain.." Ruby eyes skimmed over some of the contents within the book. "...He was right." She chuckled softly, closing the book after placing a thread over where she'd begin reading. "How nice of him."

"Yes, how wonderful." Although he wasn't saying that sarcastically, he certainly meant it that way. He stabbed his fork rather viciously into the cakes, turning them into something resembling mush. What a bother.

"Have you been spending much time with him then~?" Break's smile hid his annoyance  
"Hm? Well we often bump into each other in the library." She blinked, raising a delicate brow at the man. "In any case, I hope the book I picked for him also suit his taste." Lacie lifted her chin to the gaze at the ceiling thoughtfully, wondering if she had picked just the right novel. "Hm.. This is my first Christmas, so I hope the gifts I'd pick in general were liked."  
"Ah, well.." She shrugged, then paused as if remembering something and looked around her seat.

Oh, so she even got something for him. Just how close were these two? Lady Sheryl was obviously close to Barma, and that never bothered him, but Lacie was another matter.

"I see~ I'm sure there's no need to be concerned, its not like the whole thing really matters, anyway." He quipped tartly, "And this being your first Christmas, people will be generally forgiving. Besides that, duke, of course. He's not the kindest or most upstanding fellow."

Lacie ignored his comments for a moment, then straightened herself as she turned to stare at the man. Why is it whenever she'd mention barma, he'd suddenly get hissy. No better then a cat with a sore paw.  
"Well Sheryl told me he'd like it since she was the one who'd help me find the book."  
Lacie rose from her seat then, walking over to break with a smile.

"Of course she was~" He faked a smile again.  
He couldn't do much about that, it wasn't surprising she was involved in this.

"In any event, duke barma aside~" She leaned over to wave a small wrapped box over the man's face. Ever so softly she murmured, "Merry Christmas break." Letting the gift plop on his lap.  
"Eh~?" He looked at her curiously, stuffing the rest of the cake in his mouth before he did anything else. "This really wasn't nessisary, you know~?

Picking up the box, Break held it by his ear, shaking it a little bit. "What is it...?"  
"Oh hush up and open it break." She rolled her ruby eyes to the ceiling for a moment, a wry smile forming on her lips as he raised it to his ear. "And I got it because I wanted to, simple as that."

"Alright~ But you'd better not be expecting anything in return." Slowly, he undid the ribbon, tearing the paper off, and tossing it carelessly to floor. He fiddled with the unopened box for a moment. Opening gifts was never something he enjoyed, the whole thing was rather uncomfortable.  
Break shoved the box forward, into Lacie's stomach. "I can't~ Open it for me~" He wined.

Surprisingly, she chuckled when he began to whine at her, "Oh alright.." Lacie shook her head at the man for a moment, mumbling a "men can be such babies.." before opening the box.

His mood turned serious at her muttered comment. "Keep your thoughts to yourself. I am not a baby, and I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to me as such."

"Yes Yes~" Lacie waved off his serious tone to focus on the task at hand. She pulled out a silver chain that was connected to a pocket watch. The lid had an interesting design of it's own on it, and she reached over to grab breaks hand.

She placed the cool watch in his palm, making him open it with his hand.  
A soft melody began to play about, a specific song from long ago.

"I don't know why.." She murmured, releasing his hand. "But I felt it was appropriate.."

He stared at the watch in his hand, listening to the melody. It was the same song that was in the one Oz had, right? He wasn't exactly sure what to say  
Break looked up at her with a grin. "Thank you, Miss Lacie." He hoped that was good enough for her, he was rather bad at things like this. Take that Barma, came a thought from somewhere in the back of his mind. All Lacie gave him was a book, whereas he had gotten a fancy watch. One that sang on top of that.

_Sucker_

"Your welcome." She smiled, walking back to her original seat across from him. All the while oblivious to the hatter's inner grin. "I'm glad you like it." Was all she said, albeit softly enough to show she was satisfied by his reaction to grab one of the wrapped gifts.  
It had her name and it and she gazed over to see from whom it was from.

"Aw~ It's from oz and alice~" She giggled, opening the box with delicate hands.

"Of course, there was no doubt I would like it." Looking back down, he fiddled awkwardly with the gift. "Did you have any other plans for today then?" He watched her pick up the present, smiling slightly at her delight.

"Eh? None that I can think of." The other omen child shrugged, continuing to open the gift.

Perhaps he should have gotten her something. It would have been nice to make her smile like that.  
"Oh..?" She gazed at the hair pin, it was a lovely shade of emerald that could be pinned into her dark hair. "It's pretty.." Lacie pulled the note out, reading the words aloud. "Alice has the twin of this hair pin. Both are emerald green which I thought would be nice on both alice and lacie. I hope you like it, love oz." Lacie restrained the urge to laugh spotting her daughters hand-writing. "P.S." She giggled. "You better wear it since I helped oz pick it out."

"Ha ha ha! What a pair." She laughed, shaking her head and looking at the pin, it's nicely carved rose finely detailed, even beads of water made it appear more life-like. "Honestly, I told them I'd prefer something simple. What part of this is simple?"

He watched her with slight fascination, listening to her ramblings. It was rather sweet, he was enjoying her company. More than he thought he would. Gulping down some more dessert rid his mind of such thoughts.

Lacie wrapped it back with genuine care, chuckling softly as she picked out her other destined gift. It was smaller then the others. Making her curious.  
"I wonder.."

Looking it over, she spotted a name on it. "Oh, it's gilbert.." Then she simply tugged off the lid, and stared at the contents inside. Oh. Gil really pegged her. "Wow.. this is what I call practical.." She snorted, lifting up a bookmark and turning her head to grin at break.

The bookmark was a lovely shade of dark red, her name highlighted in it and stating who the owner of it was. "Look break, a book mark with my name on it~ How clever."  
"Yes well, that's Gilbert for you. Always the practical one~"  
Wow, this was making him feel rotten. He really was useless.

Shifting her foot, another box slipped out from it's hiding spot. Lacie lifted it up, staring at it curiously as she searched for a name on it. Opening it carefully, she saw a note inside. In it, she read "This was something I saw xerx-nii staring at and I think it was meant for you. -Sharon."  
Slender fingers felt a soft.. satin like cloth that made her lift up the gift. It was a satin chocker, one she'd gazed at on one of the outings she had with break and Sharon.  
"Hmm~? What's that one? I don't recognize it." He paused then, averting his gaze to the cakes. "Oh... That."

"It's lovely..." She murmured, genuinely awed, the pendant that hung from it was a silver rose, smooth in it's making but ever so simple that she'd planned on buying it when she had the chance.  
"Eh... I suppose..."  
In the center of the rose was a red gem, small but she felt it made it that much more significant. "I'd like to try it on.." Once she said it, she began to loosen the ribbon around her throat.

"Do what you want then." He grumbled, angry at Sharon for buying it and telling her it was from him. Nevermind, the idea to get her something was a bad one. Ugh.

"Hn? What's wrong break?" She blinked, tilting her head at him as she began to tie the chocker around her neck, the cool metal making her almost shudder. Lacie brushed back some of her dark hair away from her shoulders to better reveal the gift. "If your grumpy about Sharon, I could see it more as a gift from her? And I think it's the thought that counts more."

"Oh no, nothings wrong~! That would be silly~" Break stood up, grabbing more cakes. "I'm not grumpy about Sharon at all, I was simply surprised that she decided to buy that. No matter, as long as you're happy~"

Lacie stared at him for a moment, simply because after all the time they spent together, she could read him better then most. But since it was Christmas and he was suppose to be enjoying the stack of cakes.. She'd let it slide. Smiling, her lashes lowered for a moment, a flicker of affection peaking into her ruby eyes. "Thank you." She then turned to look at her other wrapped gifts. One in a small black pouch. "Oh.. A gift from.." She stayed quiet. Staring at the black pouch and deciding better to not say the name.

"No trouble at all. In fact, I hardly did a thing, so thanking me is unneeded." He walked over to the tree, sitting on th floor beside Lacie. "You certainly got a lot of gifts. Who's that one from?"

"Oh, no one important." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders in an indifferent manner. She tucked away the gift to be opened later. When break wasn't around... Rising from her seat she grabbed breaks hand with a grin. "I know! Lets make some treats for when the children return. And if you help me you can be the taste tester." She beamed, knowing this would be both a good distraction and it'd give them something to do.  
Lacie was blatantly avoiding the issue, but that hardly mattered at the moment. He could find out later. "Miss Lacie, you don't need to grab my hand every time you want me to go somewhere."

Following her lead, he smiled brightly. "Oo~ Taste tester~! You spoil me too much~"  
Although, he had trouble reading the directions or measurements. Why the heck did they write them so small? That being said, he probably wouldn't be much help.  
me

She simply laughed, the two scurrying off like children themselves to the kitchen. Once there, lacie used a ribbon to tie her hair back.  
Finding an apron, she tied it around her waist and hummed thoughtfully. "Ok, so here's the plan." Lacie held up her finger and kept the other on her hip.  
"We'll make a three-layer cake and cookies. Ill read the instructions and you can help make sure everything taste as it should."

"I can most certainly take care of that~!" Break beamed, enjoying the moment. Besides, this was something he had no problem taking care of. "Where do we start?"

"Hm.." Lacie peeked over the fat book that rested in the kitchen counter. Looking over the ingredients, she began to read aloud what was needed. "Eggs, butter, flour, yeast, sugar and chocolate bars." Looking up she added "lets use cream instead of milk. It makes cake taste smoother. Kinda moist."

"Yes sir~!" Scurrying around the kitchen after a mock salute, Break grabbed the ingredients as fast as he could, placing them on the counter. Of course, when getting out the chocolate and sugar, he had to have a taste himself.  
me

Lacie laughed when he saluted her, deciding to go along with it. She asked "status report on the ingredients?"  
"I'm pretty sure I have everything, you can check if you want. However, if you take too much more time, the chocolate might not last much longer~" He popped another peice into his mouth. "Are you a good cook then?"

"I am quite confident thank you~" She murmured, taking out a bowl and a few pans. "Now lets begin."

Lacie cracked some of the eggs and as per the recipe, began to mix ingredient's together.

Break marched around the counter to stand next to Lacie. "When you mutter like that, it makes me unsure whether to believe you or not~"

He dipped his finger into the bowl, testing the flavour. "This isn't good yet."  
me

"Well that's because I haven't added any sugar." She scowled, proceeding to do as such. Stirring the spoon, she looked at him. "And now?"  
"Hmm~? Is something the matter? You're grumpy all of a sudden." break mused, smiling as if oblivious. "Ah," He took another taste. "Better. Not perfect though."

"Oh my, I have quite the critique." Lacie snickered, mixing the batter.  
"Needs candy canes. I love those~" break insisted and lacie shook her head like a stern mother. "No no, that's for decorating."  
"Aww~ that's no fun~" He whined.  
She began to chop at the chocolate, using another bowl to add cream along with the chocolate. "This is the frosting."  
"Let me taste that then~"  
"Alright, but use a spoon." She swatted his finger.  
"Other's will be eating this."

"So? I'm dying, not diseased. Besides, Gilbert's face will be priceless when he finds out~"  
He took another lick.

She shook her head at his child-like antics, but a whimsical smile remained on her lips. "Ah-ha~ His motives are revealed."  
"I'm afraid you found me out, Miss Lacie. But just imagining Gilbert's expression makes me laugh, I can't help it." He grinned devilishly then, reminding the woman of a mean child.  
Lacie flicked the switch by the oven, making sure it began to warm and would be ready before she put in the cake mix.  
"OK, break. Can you hold the bowl steady to help me pour it into the pans?"

"Oh, is it done already?" Reaching across the counter, he grabbed the bowl to steady it, he added. "'Break made this~!?' He'll yell, thinking he's going to die. Probably go really white too."

Lacie bit her lip to refrain herself from giggling, trying to make sure she'd pour just enough of the batter in the pan. Bit by bit, she then replaced the filled pan with an empty one and did the same with the other.  
"That's so mean.." She tried to sound solemn, but a smile cracked at her features and her eyes glittered with amusement.  
"Don't lie, I know you would enjoy it just as much as me." Break watched her, enjoying her happiness. Lacie didn't deny it, rather choosing to change the course of the subject.

"Ok, now we can put these to back in the oven for about twenty minutes."  
"Twently minutes is a long time to wait, I don't like that~ I'll put it in though~" Taking the pan from her, he skipped over to the oven.

She laughed softly then, pouring another bowl that she had made earlier for cookies. Rolling out flat on a pan with rolling pin she turned to grin at break. "Well the thing about cookies is that they don't take as long as cake and you can pre-decorate them. With these." She lifted up some cookie cutters.  
"Oh, how exciting." Break snatched the cookie cutter from Lacie's hand, pressing it into the dough in random places.  
"Nah, this is boring. I'll make my own shapes."  
He began carving an Emily shaped pattern into the dough.

"Mhm," She shook her head at him, grabbing the bag that had chocolate chips. "Oh?" She stared at the design then burst out laughing. "If hearing about you baking a cake doesn't give him a fright, the Emily cookie certainly will."  
"Come on, its pretty good if you ask me~ It's not nice to make fun of me like that." He couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Lacie rested her temple on the counter as she held her stomach, trying her best to regain her composure, but the giggle fits continued.  
"Terrible! A terrible influence is what you are!" She tried to accuse, giggling still.  
"How am I a bad influence? You're worse than I am~ perhaps I should do a Lacie cookie after this, yes~?" Break climbed onto the counter, lying in the middle of it.  
"I give up, I just want cake. Is it done yet?"

"Break." She chastised in a teasing manner. "We just put it in five minutes ago."  
She propped her elbows on the counter, resting her chin on her hand.  
"And didn't your forget Emily's hair? Tho I'm not one to get in Picasso's way of how he makes a cookie that looks like me." She paused to meet his gaze, grin curving up his lips.  
"But!" She grinned mischievously at him. "That means I get to make a cookie shaped like break." Lacie waved a slightly dusted finger at him. "Winner decorates the top layer of the cake."

"But I'm no good at decorating, it'll be a mess~!" Really, he wasn't. A mixture of a lack of talent, bad colour tastes, and being partially blind contributed to it. Still, it would be fun.  
"Alright then, do as you wish. Just don't come crying to me when you lose~"  
"You don't have to be good," she laughed. "Just have fun." Lacie rose from her spot, placing a hand on her hip. "And as if~"  
She picked out a small knife, using it to cut out a part of the cookie dough.

"No peeking." She added, pointing the knife at him before going back to the cutting.

"No fair, you can't use a knife~ Fine, I won't look."  
He rolled over on the counter, facing the other way.  
"Will this take a long time, because I don't like waiting."  
"Such impatience." She chuckled, and grinned victoriously. "And we never agreed that tools couldn't be used."  
"Yes, I suppose that's true." He shifted around again, flailing his arms and legs in the air. "This is boring, all this waiting. Do something interesting~"  
"Oh? You want something fun?"  
"Mmm yeah. Isn't that what I just said?"

"Turn around then." She waited until he did, and soft whipped cream soon met his face. Lacie stared for a moment, then began to laugh. "It's break clause! Santa breaaak~"

"Miss Laciee~" He complained, licking the cream off his face. "That's rather childish. I'm too old for such things."  
"However," He grabbed the bowl of icing off the counter, scooping up a pile on his fingers. "This is how its properly done." Smearing it on her face, he laughed.

Slowly, she swiped her hand over her face, staring at her hand then back at the laughing man. "Oh. Your on!" She snatched another handful of cream and threw it at him like she would a snow ball. The cream hit him in the middle of his face. She burst out laughing at the direct hit. "I win~!" She sing-sang.

Wiping it out of his eyes, he looked up at her with a sinister expression. "I really don't think you want to be doing that."  
She lazily began to lick at her hand, eyes glittering impishly. "Yeeees~?" She replies making sure to sound innocent as he went on.  
"I'm merely stating that you're going to end up in trouble of you keep this up." He added in a dangerous tone.

"Oh-ho~ is break challenging me~?" Her grin turned into a sinful smirk.  
"We'll I totally understand if you wish to forfeit first. By all means."she waved at him then, smile in place.  
"Wouldn't you like that?" Standing up from the counter, he grabbed the entire bowl of the stuff, holding it behind his back. Slowly approaching Lacie, he didn't stop until she was backed up against the wall, keeping her trapped with his free hand. "You see, Miss Lacie, its not wise to engage in such things, especially with me." Creeping closer, he pushed the bowl into her face.  
Cackling, he pulled away to the other side of the kitchen. "Now you're the one who looks like Santa~ I do say a beard suits you."

"Oh you are a dead man." She swore, chasing after him after wiping off most of the cream from her face.  
Using a spoon as a sling of sorts, she scooped some cream and threw it at him several times. Pleased when some of it landed on him.

Ducking behind the counter to weather her assault, he waited until she neared him. When the oppertunity arose, he grabbed her hand, tugging her down with him, where he had a handful of cream waiting. Rubbing it into her face, he only laughed more.  
"Just give up now~"  
She "Eeped" when his hand tugged her down, but the cry was muffled by the cream that met her face. Feeling childishly stubborn, she nipped at the hand on her face, satisfied when he pulled away. Thankfully some cream remained on her spoon and she swung it so that it'd splat on his face.

Taking that moment as an opportunity, she used the sleeve of her dress to wipe off most of the cream.  
"How about..No."  
When she lifted her gaze, she snickered, taking in his full appearance.  
"You look ridiculous!"  
Break looked himself over. Oh, he did. Cream coated the majority of his clothing, and he could feel it smeared on his face and I'm his hair. He wiped most of his face.

"I dare say you look just as funny."  
"Well." She grinned then, "It was a good way to kill time. I think those cakes are just about ready now." Lacie smiled brightly then, as if satisfied by this knowledge. "Now let's at least clean off some of this cream from our face before we take out the cake."  
"Oh, lovely~ Let's agree that I won, yes?"

With a teasing smile, Break wiped more cream off him.  
"Tie." She quipped, pouting at him in an almost child-like manner. "Come on, you have to admit that the spoon sling was brilliant." Rising from her spot lacie paced herself to the sink, turning on the faucet to rinse off cream from her face.  
"Eh, fifty points out of a hundred." He rose to join her, peering over at the cookie she had begun shaping after him.  
"You never finished."

"Oh whatever." She stuck out her tongue at him before returning to splashing water through her dark hair. Tilting her head, lacie looked to see what he was staring at. "Ah, well I got distracted."  
Curiously, she walked over to inspect his. "... Mine is better then yours. Definitely."  
Even if it was in-complete.

"Well then finish it. I was looking forward to seeing that done."  
"Eh?" She blinked, not seeing the purpose of it anymore. "Are you sure? I thought we'd just mush up the cookie doe back together and make plain chocolate chip cookies."  
"Hmm~? If you want. As long as they taste good, that's all that matters~ Can I take the cake out yet?"  
me

"Oh, yes. Please do." Lacie nodded, then paused. "Hey break, before you do that come over here a sec." Using her handkerchief, she brought it up to his face to wipe off some cream from his ear. "You missed a spot." She chuckled, carefully removing it with a smile.

"Oh uh, I guess I did. You know, you could just tell me, that saves everyone trouble." Waiting until she was done, went to fetch the cake. "Ooh~ This smells delightful~"

"And cleaning it off like so also helped save time since it was in a tough spot." She added, shaking her head as he bounded off to get the cake.  
He was right, it did smell good. "Let's leave it out to cool for a bit."  
"Uugghh~" He collapsed back onto the counter. "I don't think cooking is for me, I can't take all the waiting~ Can I just eat it now?" Reaching out, he grabbed the pan with his bare hand, pulling it away just as quick. "Fine, maybe you're right." Break sighed, licking at his burnt fingers.

"Well-argh! Break!" She tugged him to the sink and dipped his hand beneath cool water. "Obviously if it just came out of the oven, you shouldn't touch it. Jeez!" Lacie stubbornly held his hand beneath the cooler water. "Burns take a good long time to heal if you don't treat them immediately anyway." She muttered softly beneath her breath about reckless boys and their tendencies to touch what they shouldn't.

"I know that~!" He wrestled his hand away from her. "I'm not stupid, and it really didn't hurt that much, so stop being so concerned."  
"I'm fine, alright?" Tilting his head at her, he smiled.  
Releasing her hold on him, lacie sighed and was tempted to smack him upside the head for startling her.

"Good. Now then. What are we going to do with the cookie dough? Can't let it go to waste."  
She recalled the bag of chocolate chips. "Oh. Wait I know." Walking around, she began to sprinkle the chocolate chips into the dough, letting them mix.

Walking around behind her, he reached over her shoulder, grabbing a scoop of the dough. Shoving it into his mouth, he sucked on his fingers. "Mmm~ absolutely delightful~" He sang, reaching in for another taste.

Once again she somehow managed to not squeak out loud. Too close.. Too close..! Still, she had to leave some of the dough available to make some cookies. "Break! Can't you wait until I make the cookies and then you can munch on the left overs?"

"Wait for this, wait for that, all this waiting~ My life's wasting away, Miss Lacie, who knows how long I'll last. This might be my last chance to gorge on cookie dough, you never know~" He swallowed another bite.

"Y'know I'm pretty sure it's just plain bad manners to use your upcoming death to munch on cookie dough." She made a face, though her eyes stated she was joking by the amusement in them. "I could be wrong though." She shrugged, swatting at his hand. "And in general, you are an impatient brat."

Break didn't bother to finish chewing before replying. "Perhaps, but if that's what it takes to eat, that's what I'll do. My life depends on it, after all." He frowned. "I may be impatient, but that hardly makes me a brat. You can't really say I am, so apologize."  
"Oh? Then I'll apologize after you." She swatted his hand again. "At least let me make a batch. Jeez! Five seconds! And quit leaning over my shoulder!"

Sitting back on the counter, he sighed. "Fine, I'll leave you be."  
Oh thank goodness.. she wasn't sure how long it she'd restrain the light blush that burned her cheeks. Stupid man.. Sighing, she managed to make several cookies and tuck them away in the oven.

"Alright, the leftover dough is yours."

"Fantastic." Smiling softly, he started eating again. Being scolded like that by her troubled him. And now she was in a bad mood. Great job on his part, he didn't even know what he had done. Ugh, stupidness.  
"Did you want some?"

"Hm?" Lacie stared at him then, "Are you actually sharing?" She had been checking the cake when he offered, making her tilt her head in his direction.  
"Oh, the cakes just about ready to decorate by the way." she added as break made a face suddenly, almost as if he'd been debating on his next sentance. "Sharing? No. Why would I do a kind thing like that? I'm selfish, remember~?" To prove his point, he shovelled the rest of the dough into his mouth.

"Mhm." She mused giving him a 'oh-yeah-your-a-real-tough-guy-look. Still it made the corners of her mouth lift as she took out the icing and other ingredient's to decorate the fridge.

"Who's decorating it then?" He asked, noticing her lighter mood. Lacie blinked, "The two of us, who else?"  
"Well go right ahead then, decorate away." He waved at her without much care,  
"I'll just be sitting here...sitting."  
me

"Why? Don't you want to decorate with me?" After all it was the fun part of the baking, how could he not want to be involved?  
He chuckled awkwardly. "I think it would turn out better if you did it yourself~ I'm useless when it comes to things like this."  
Lacie hummed thoughtfully, deciding not to press the issue, "Then while I put the frosting, mind checking the cookies?"

As she spoke she carefully flipped the dough, the larger one at the bottom, then the the middle layer and small layer.  
"Mhmm~ Certainly. How do I know if they're done or not? Can I eat one, or...?" He watched for a moment, hopping off his seat.  
"And you'd better make it look nice, alright? That'll make Gilbert even more surprised~"  
"Oh, just pulled them out-with oven mitts please- and check if they're a soft brown color."

She snorted at the man. "oh all right. I'll fancy it up then~"

Carefully, she began decorating the cake, spreading the outer frosting, brushing it over the moist cake gently. Taking up the whip cream, she carefully spiraled them along the outer edge of the cake, humming softly to herself with a smile.

"Righty-o, sir~" He did as he was told, sneaking a small bite in as well. Of course, the heat hurt his mouth, but Lacie didn't need to know that. "Yes, make it look brilliant. With lots of cream, and maybe some strawberries. You can never go wrong with that~"  
"Oh~ Strawberries sound good." lacie agreed with a bright smile.  
"Good. That's my favorite, we need lots of that~"

She walked around the counter to the fridge box, pulling out a bowl of fresh strawberries. "Mhm~" Lacie plucked one from the group, popping it into her mouth and savoring it's rich flavors. As she nibbled on the strawberry, she began to place them along the surface of the cake, humming a merry tune.

Staring at the cake, she paused to admire her handiwork.  
Reaching over, he grabbed a strawberry himself, eating it in a single bite. He took a moment to study her, watching her mess around with the decorating. He found her interesting. Strange.

"This look good?" The mad hatter gazed at the cake, appearing thoughtful before sighing, "I suppose it could look worse~" She made a face, "I blame you for the lack of cream by the way.'"

"You started that fight~"  
"Shut up." She pouted, then blinked re-calling her other baked goods. "Are the cookies ready?"  
"Oh yes~ I believe so." Break pulled them out of the oven.  
"Oh good." She beamed, already having swallowed her strawberry. Lacie reached to pluck another for a nibble, gazing over the cookies.

"Ok , so I have an idea."

"Hmm~? What might that be?"

"Well.. Why not put some of the cookies on the cake?"

She tilted her head in an innocent fashion, somehow nibbling on another strawberry. "My, what an interesting idea. How would you go about doing that?"

Break tilted his own head at the cake, mirroring her but his eye lingered on her face for a moment. If he'd propped ears on her head, she'd look like a rabbit..

"It would have to be well done, or course, you couldn't just slap them on there. What about cookie crumbs on top?"  
"Hm.." She tapped her chin then, nodding her head. "Ok, that sounds good. And we could put the Emily cookie to stand on top."

"Oh~ That sounds wonderful~" He grinned wickedly then, already picturing how the certain amber-eyed nightray would react to hearing break was involved with the food.

"You know I do expect someone to eat this later right..?"

"Well if worse comes to worse, I'll eat it myself~."

Lacie couldn't help but wonder silently if maybe that had been his original plan... Well it was technically christmas. So, she let the thought slide. So long as someone ate it and enjoyed it, then she was satisfied.


End file.
